Hide
by reichs3
Summary: Something's wrong with Brennan. No one knows until she collapes. Booth franic and blaming himself for not noticing BB ,Hodgela rated T because I'm parnoid
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Bones

It was Monday morning and Temperance Brennan was on her way to work. Temperance better known as Dr. Brennan or Bones as her partner called her. The nickname came from the fact that she was a forensic anthropologist for the Jeffersonian and a liaison to the FBI and she worked with bones. As soon as she walked into the building Angela was on her. Angela Montenegro was an artist will a special flare who specialized in facial reconstruction and recreating the crime scene virtually. Angela was Brennan's best friend and always hounding her about her personal life.

"Sweetie what did you do this weekend?" she asked innocently.

"Angela, I worked on my book and a few cases from limbo"

Brennan responded slightly annoyed by her friend's noisiness.

"Bones, we got a case so grab your stuff and let's go "said a man from the door.

"Coming Booth" she said. Special Agent Seeley Booth was Dr. Brennan's partner. He was also as Angela would put it "Sex on a stick with a side of perfect". He smiled and turned to go to the car.

"If I spent all day with that I would totally tap that." Angela said.

"I don't know what that means" Brennan said slightly discouraged.

"Good-bye Angela"

"Good-bye Sweetie" Angela called as Brennan walked out the door towards the car. Booth was leaned against the car with his shades on looking really hot. Brennan looking pissed off and weighed down by her gear walked towards the car. Booth couldn't help thinking how cute she looked when she was pissed.

"Angela?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it"

"Why wouldn't you tell me? Lately you seem to be very mad after I leave you alone with Angela. Only after I leave though" She didn't look like she was going to answer as she opened the trunk.

"Let me" he said grabbing her gear and putting it in the trunk.

"I can do it Booth I'm not an invalid. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't do anything."

"Sorry Bones" _Damn he thought why does she have to be so independent. _

"Let's just go" _God __why does he have to be so damn cute when he does that_ She thought with smile as she got into the car.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Hm, oh no reason"

"OK, whatever you say."

"Just drop Booth I mean it" she said slightly angrily.

"Whoa sorry Bones, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do." She snapped.

"Bones is everything alright?"

"I'm fine" she said in a nicer because of the concerned look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Bones

They had arrived at the scene just in time to see the M.E. loading the body into a van.

"Booth what the hell is he doing?"

"Stop, FBI Stop what you're doing." Booth yelled as he ran over to the van. Brennan followed closely after looking really pissed off.

"You just compromised evidence in a murder investigation" She said.

"Are you new or just plain stupid?" she continued.

"I was at a scene close by so I decided to pick these up on my way back." The coroner said quietly.

"You aren't with the FBI so what the hell were you thinking?" Booth asked.

"I didn't know it was an FBI scene." He replied innocently. Booth saw right through the look and the lame explanation so decided to just take him back to headquarters for an interrogation.

"You coming with us"

"What I didn't even do anything wrong?" the coroner said astonished.

"Yes you did. To start you broke into a Federal crime scene, purposely compromised evidence and the body. Now you are denying it all so I have to transport you to headquarters."

"Where are the remains?" Bones asked.

"It's in the body bag at the back of the truck." Replied the coroner heatedly obviously as irritated with the situation as Booth and Bones.

"Now move" she said as she pushed Booth and the coroner out of the way.

"Female, late teens early twenties, Caucasian, that's all I can tell you here." She said as Booth hurriedly copied done what she'd said. She examined the bones and when she was satisfied told the FBI agent guarding the scene to have them transferred to the Jeffersonian along with any other evidence.

"Yes, ma'am right away" replied the FBI agent looking scared. Bones grabbed her kit then started back to the car. But not before she stumbled and was a bit dizzy.

"Whoa Bones slow down"

"Fine" she said discouraged. He grabbed some of her stuff and she didn't abject. They slowing walked to the car; Booth noticed how tired she looked and was immediately concerned. He drove her back to the Jeffersonian. Instead of going back to the FBI headquarters he followed her inside.

* * *

Reveiw please 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Bones

She went directly towards her office. Booth went to Angela.

"Angela, I think we have a problem."

"Hmm Sorry what did you say" she asked. She looked up to see a very concerned Booth.

"One minute" she said as she pulled out her cell.

"Hodges, it's me grab Zach and be in my office oh ten minutes ago."

"Okay hurry." She finished. Booth was sitting on her couch fidgeting.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Bones" Angela's face went white like sheet because shenoticed that there wassomething was wrong with her best friend and she was scared. Hodges and Zach walked in at the exact moment Angela went white. Zach closed the door and Hodges ran over to Angela.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Brennan" Angela answered then looked at Booth as a sign he should continue

"She isn't herself. Normally she fights me to drive or brings up something that causes us to fight. Today she just sat in the car and stared out into the distance. When we were at the scene she was dizzy. Then in the middle of a "fight" she gave up and then let me help her with her stuff. She also looks really tired and worn out." He said slightly winded.

The squints looked at each other all worried for their fearless leader. They knew that Brennan never gave up an argument, never let anyone help her and she always had something to say.

"Do you know that she hasn't been home in a week?" Angela said.

"No" Booth said mentally kicking himself for not noticing. _Why didn't I notice_ he thought?

"Yah. She has extra clothes in the closet along with her toiletries and other stuff. She uses to the contamination showers and she eats only when she's forced to."

"Ok. Tonight I'm forcing her to go home and Angela I need you to switch the locks on her office so she can't get in and keep her busy for awhile. Zach I need you to take over the new case we have and Hodges keep an eye out for Cam and anything else that could foil the plan. Everyone got it." They all shook their heads and headed out to do their assigned task. Booth took a deep breath then headed towards Brennan's office.

"C'mon Bones I'm taking you home." Booth said in a no nonsense way. Surprisingly Brennan didn't object she just nodded her head and walked out the door. She had left her coat, purse and the files she'd been working on which made Booth even more worried nervous because she never left work without them. Booth grabbed her stuff and hurriedly followed her out. She looked lost and confused about her surroundings then she just dropped.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger 

Reveiw please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Bones

Angela, Hodges and Zach had been on the platform watching her and when she fell they all ran towards her. Booth who was the closest dropped all the stuff he'd been holding and ran over to her. Booth immediately grabbed her and cradled her in his lap.

"Temperance please don't leave me. Wake- up please I love you damn it wake –up" he said almost sobbing by now.

Angela who wasn't fazed by this declaration ran over to where Booth was cradling Brennan. "Sweetie can you hear me? Sweetie please wake-up" Angela said as she dropped down next to Booth.

Zach had called an ambulance and the paramedics were running into the building. Booth was still holding onto Brennan's hand and not willing to let go. 

"Sir, are you going to ride with her?" one of the paramedics asked. 

"Try and stop me" Booth said with an are -you- seriously- asking- that type of look. They loaded her onto the stretcher and started towards the ambulance. When they got her into the ambulance she started coughing up blood splattering Booth's shirt in the process. Booth never let go of her hand the whole they were in the ambulance and only gripped it tighter when he saw the blood. The paramedics were getting increasingly worried by Brennan's symptoms and began to ask Booth questions. 

"Has she an increase or a decrease in appetite?" 

"Decrease I think." 

"Any fever, shortness of breath?" 

"I don't know but at the crime scene today she was dizzy and had to catch her breath." 

"Fatigue, has she lost weight?" 

"I don't think she's sleeping very much and she seems skinnier." 

"Okay" the paramedic said and turned to his colleague "I think she has viral pneumonia. Probably had for about a week but didn't say anything. Start treatment for it. Sir is there any family we can call?" 

"No, just me and the lab." Booth said. They arrived at the hospital and rushed Brennan in when Booth tried to follow a nurse stopped him. 

"Sir, I'm sorry you can't go back there." The nurse said. Booth wasn't in the mood for arguing so he said" Is there anything I have to fill out before I can see her?" 

"We need you to fill these out. I'll get you when she has a room." The nurse said sympathetically handing Booth a ton of paperwork. 

He spent the better part of an hour filling out the paperwork before the rest of the "squints" arrived. The rest of the team rushed into the ER and found Booth Angela was the first to confront him. 

"Booth where is she? Is she ok?" Angela questioned. 

"I don't know where she is. The doctor's haven't come out yet but the nurse said she'd get me when they get her a room." Cam noticed the blood on Booth's shirt. 

"Seeley are you bleeding?" she asked. Everyone looked at Booth's blood splattered shirt. 

"Huh, no it's Bones'" he said then started to break down. 

"I should have noticed something was wrong. She wasn't eating, sleeping; she was coughing and getting dizzy. I should have said something. Even thought she'd blame my alpha- male tendencies I should have done something. It's entirely my fault." He continued. Everyone was visually concerned because they'd never seen Booth break down not even was the gravedigger took Brennan. As if on cue the doctor came out. 

" Are you the family of Temperance Brennan?" he asked. 

"Yes" they all answered. 

"OK, you can see her. But I'll warn you she is extremely weak and has a severe cause of pneumonia. Are you the one that rode in with her?" the doctor directed his question at Booth but seeing his blood splattered shirt he already knew the answer. Booth shook his head yes. "Good, I just wanted to tell your wife's been asking for you" the doctor said and walked away.

"Buut.." Booth started to say but just shut his mouth and walked over to the nurse's station to ask Brennan's room number. He left four very confused "squints" behind him. 

* * *

hope you like R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Bones

Before Booth could even make it to Brennan's room Angela had cornered him.

"You and Brennan are married?" she said as more of a question than a statement.

"No, Angela we're not married. Now can I go?"

"No, you may not. I want details."

"Angela there are no details."

"Yes, there are. I'll start for you How long have you two been together? How long have you been married? Why didn't you tell us? I have so many more questions. Now you can answer my questions now or in front of everyone else."

"We've never been together and we're not married. Besides Bones is against marriage. Now please move."

"Fine lie to me but you know I'll find out eventually. Besides you both love each other .It's painfully obvious. Why can't you just admit it." She said then gasped as she realized her slip.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Angela now you're lying. So please tell me."

"If Bren ever finds out she'll kill me." She said more to herself than to Booth. "Fine, I'll tell you. Just don't tell anyone please. I really want to live." He nodded and she continued. "Bren loves you. She has for awhile. You how she is though, strong as nails and too damn independent for her own good. She'd never admit it though plus she was is scared that you'll leave her like Russ and her parents did. She also believes you don't love her. Your little outburst at the Jeffersonian proved her wrong for once."

"Thanks Angela."

"Don't mention it. Once Bren's awake I'm asking about your sex life though."

Booth just shook his head and took off towards Brennan's room. The room was all white except for the pale body lying in the bed. She looked so small and helpless lying there with tons of machines hooked up to here. He pulled a chair over to the bed and grabbed her hand. _Jesus If you can hear me please help her_ he prayed silently. The beeping was maddening. He let go of her hand and buried his head in his hands. Silently beginning to cry while at the same time berating himself for not paying close enough attention. The little voice in the back of his head was getting bigger. Constantly repeating _It's all your fault It's all your fault_ like a broken record. Suddenly he felt something moving. His head jerked up and he grabbed her hand yet again but to only look down and see the one he was holding move. Jumping up quick he almost knocked down the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Bones, are you awake?"

"Booth" she said weakly.

"It's okay I'm right here. Let me just call the doctor." His mind going a mile a minute.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You collapsed at the lab. You lost consciousness and now you're in a hospital bed. I'll let the doctor explain the rest when he gets here." Brennan who hadn't opened her eyes yet slowly tried to pry them open.

"What happened to your shirt?" She said when she finally succeded.

"Huh, oh well…" Thankfully he was interrupted by the doctor.

"Dr. Brennan I'm glad to see you're awake. Did your husband tell you what happened?"

"Sort of but why am I here?" _And more importantly who's my husband _she added silently.

"You have viral pneumonia and a slight concussion from when you passed out. Do either of you have any questions?"

"No, thank-you doctor." They both answered at the same time. "Agent Booth the nurse can get you some scrubs if you like." The doctor said before finally taking his leave. After the doctor left Brennan turned towards Booth.

"Who's my husband?"

"Well apparently me."

"Excuse me!"

"Well you see I wouldn't let go of you at the lab. The paramedics had to practically drag you away from me. I rode in the ambulance with you and didn't let your hand go. I also am your emergency contact and have your Power of Attorney. Also I've been a nervous wreck the whole time you were out." Brennan was shocked by his complete honesty. She started to talk but he cut her off.

"Bones I need to say this while I have the nerve. I love you. I probably always have. I know your past and you know mine, we know almost everything about each other. I know that you have commitment problems or whatever you call it. I also know that you totally hate my "alpha male tendencies." But when you collapsed something in me snapped. I thought I lost you and you would neverknow how I felt. So I knew I had to tell you and I have. Now I'm ready for your onslaught of reasons we shouldn't be together."

"Booth I…"

* * *

**oohh a cliffhanger**. I'll update soon i promise


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –Bones

"Booth I..."

"What Bones?" he snapping at her unintentionally

"Booth I'm not going to give you any reasons why we shouldn't be together. The truth is I love you. I was scared that you would leave me like everyone else I loved."

"Temperance…" He said for once using her given name.

"No Booth you had your turn now it's mine. You know how hard it is for me to admit anything. Let alone tell someone I love them. Angela has been hounding me about it since she found out. I thought about what she said a lot. I mean a lot day and night. It started to affect my work and everything else in my life. So I decided to just put my heart in a box and disengage my emotions from the case, you and everyone else until I was alone. It became routine until you brought me Jasper. Then when you where there when the whole thing with my father. Finally you gave me Brainy Smurf and the mistletoe last Christmas. You and everyone else think that I have no emotions and that nothing rattles me. Now I know this isn't my first near death experience but it seemed to be a wake -up call for me and I just decided that I needed to follow Angela's advice and tell you how I fell. I love you Seeley and I probably always will."

Booth decided the time for words was well over. So he stood up and leaned over the bed. Slowly he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. Soft and gentle it was filled with love. Brennan started to deepen the kiss when a squeal emanated from the door way. _That can't be a normal human sound_ Booth thought as he turned to face the figure at the door.

"I knew you two would figure it out eventually. Although I have to say I was mad at you two for not figuring it out sooner…" Angela rambled as she walked into the room.

"Angela is there a point to your ramblings?" Brennan asked. _I've been waiting forever she couldn't have waited a few more minutes_ Brennan thought bitterly because she was visibly irritated for being interrupted.

"Well yes there is. First, I wanted to say FINALLY. Second, I'm glad you're ok Sweetie. Oh I brought you these to." She said holding out a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank-you Angie that was very nice. Although I'm afraid I'm really tired. Would you hate be terribly if I asked you to leave so I could get some rest?" Brennan asked. 

"Of Course not Sweetie, I just glad you're ok. I'll come back later with Hodges, Zack and Cam." She said then turned to walk away. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She called over her shoulder.

Booth and Brennan exchanged wary looks but eventually they transformed into small smiles.

"Do you think she was serious?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. You think we should follow it?" Brennan asked. Booth smiled and leaned down to kiss her but was interrupted by a nurse walking into the room.

"Dr. Brennan, I'm Amanda and I'll be looking after you. If you need anything just ring the bell. Dr. Marks said he'd be back later to check on you. Do you have any questions?" Amanda asked.

"Do you know when I can go home?" Brennan asked.

"I'm sorry I really don't know. You can ask the doctor when he's in next."

"Thank-you Amanda."Brennan said. But Amanda stayed rooted in her position as she stared at Booth. "You can go." she continued with a glare.

"Of Course bu buz buzz if you need anything." Amanda said then scurried out visibly frightened of Brennan.

"Whoa Bones ya didn't need to be so mean."

"I was in no way mean to her. She was staring at you like well I don't know like she was studying you. Anthropologically speaking when a female feels threatened by another female she lashes out at her by using people close to the other female. She feels threatened by me so she was going after you. I merely told her to go. Booth I believe you enjoyed the attention…"

"Bones, Bones, Temperance!!" Booth almost shouted.

"What?"

"Temperance you're rambling. I think the meds they're giving you are making you a little loopy. Did you even hear what you were saying?"

"I'm sorry I guess I was …"

"What? You were what?"

"I was jealous." She mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't hear you." he said clearly enjoying his teasing.

"I was jealous ok. Are you happy now?"

"Extremely" he said with a smile. "You know I only have eyes for you."

"I don't know what that means."

" It means I only love you."

"Oh well I love you too Seeley." 

"You called me Seeley."

"You called me Temperance."

"Ok fair enough."

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth." The doctor said from the door. Both occupants of the room muttered their hellos but were anxious for any information on Brennan's condition. "I've reviewed your chart Dr. Brennan and I believe if everything goes according to plan you should be able to leave tomorrow. Although you will be on strict bed rest for at least three weeks if not four. I'm afraid I will not release you for work for about four weeks if not more. You will also be on antibiotics and you have to have plenty of fluids. Tomorrow I'll give you a list of things you can and can't do also a list of food and drinks you can and can't consume. Do you have any questions?"

Brennan looked like she was going to jump out of bed and murder the doctor with her bare hands. Booth had a concerned look on his face as he tried to calm Brennan down.

"Thank- you doctor." Booth said before the doctor fled the room.

"How am I not supposed to work? I mean I love my work it's my life. I can't stay at home for a month. I'll go crazy or something." Brennan ranted.

"Hey, calm down. I've got some vacation time saved up. I'll stay with you for as long as I can. When I have to go back to work if you're good I'll let you consult on them from home. Ok just shake your head."

"OK. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if your there." She said with a smile appearing on her lips.

"See now I have a question for you. Is it ok if I stay with you while you're recovering?"

"Of course. But first I need to get out of here." she said with a laugh. Booth was stunned at her stab at comedy. Then they both started to laugh almost uncontrollably.

* * *

Reveiws are welcome. PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

**I will not be updating this and my other stories for about a week because I'm going on a class trip**. I am also really sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

Chapter 7- Bones

The next day Brennan was almost jumping out her skin in anticipation of being released. Booth who had stayed the night was trying to keep her calm. She had never liked hospitals or having someone looking over her shoulder_. I especially didn't enjoy this hospital visit because of my perky, obvious not natural blonde nurse Amanda_. _Also the fact that she checked Booth out almost every thirty seconds_ she thought. That thought was starting to further ware down the small amount of patience she had. Amanda arrived interrupting Brennan's thoughts somewhat rudely. Thankfully, Angela had just arrived before Amanda could start her job. She immediately saw what Amanda was doing to Booth and coldly sent her on her way. Then turned to Booth and Brennan.

"So what has my favorite couple been up too?" Booth and Brennan looked at each other quickly and smiled a bit.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to get out of here as fast as possible." Brennan said.

"Really, well did you two have a fun night?" she asked then seeing Brennan's confused face she was about to continued but was interrupted by Booth.

"Angela." He warned.

"What?" Brennan asked clearly confused. Booth leaned down and whispered something in her ear which made her giggle then blush.

"Angela really we're in a hospital." Angela was ecstatic by this point because she had obviously made the right decision of telling Booth how Brennan felt.

"Sweetie everyone wanted to come by and see how you were feeling but I told them I would throw a party instead. If that's ok with you of course"

"Umm I guess its ok but can we wait a week or so until I fell more like myself?"

"OK that fine I'll see you in a week or so. Bren I don't want any phone calls to the lab. We can make it a few weeks without you. On second thought you'll probably be too busy to call."

She called as she quirked an eyebrow suggestively. Booth and Brennan just looked at each other with innocent smiles. An hour later, the doctor came in with the release forms to find Brennan glaring at the back of Amanda's head as she shamelessly flirted with Booth. Booth for his part was trying to get out of the conversation without much luck.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth I have the release forms here. I know how much you both want to get home. Amanda will take the papers when you've finished filling them out."

"Thank-you doctor. I have a question, do you mind?" Brennan asked.

"Of course not.Ask away"

"I'm staying with Seeley until I get better. Should I put his address or mine on the forms?" As she said this she received an evil glare from Amanda.

"Why don't you put both."

"Tempe you might as well put my address on them because Parker and I aren't letting you lift a finger. Anyway you might just have to stay after you get better." Booth said as he walked over to her bed. The doctor handed her the forms and she quickly filled them out. She handed them to Amanda and then coldly dismissed her.

"Seeley, will you help me with something?" Brennan asked innocently.

"Yah, are you ok? Do you need anything?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine, just tired of Amanda shamelessly flirting with you and I want to get her back. So will you help me plan something to make her stop bothering you?" She said grinning somewhat evily.

"Wow, Tempe this is devious. But very very sexy. I will definitely help you." There was silence until Booth broke it. "I have an idea. When we walk out just go along with what I say ok." Brennan although completely confused silently agreed to it. After Amanda came back with the release papers Brennan quickly got out of bed and put on the outfit Angela had brought her. She quickly sent Booth out into the hall so she could change. Although Brennan had asked for something comfortable and not all together fashionable Angela had not agreed. So she was forced to put on black skinny jeans, an off white peasant top, some funky jewelry and unfortunately for her two inch black patent leather heels.

"Seeley you can come back in." she said. Booth walked in and had to do a double take. She always looked extremely beautiful to him back today it was different, because she was his. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she twirled. He nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her into a hug.

"You know I'm really glad that we finally figured this thing out. 'Cause I don't know how much longer I could have kept my hands to myself." He said joking slightly then he sobered up. "You know I love you though." He said in all seriousness.

"I know. I love you too." Brennan said as she buried her head into his shoulder. 

Tears started to form in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Feeling her tears against his shirt he pulled back to look at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you crying."

"I don't know I guess I never thought this would happen. Don't leave me, ever."

"Is that's what this is about." She nodded and he continued.

"I will never willingly leave you, make you mad or hurt you. Ok." She nodded again and the tears fell faster. Putting a finger under her chin he moved her face up so he could see her. He wiped away her tears and pulled her back into a hug until she stopped crying.

"How about we head home. I have a feeling you're looking forward to leaving." He said steering her towards the elevators. Unfortunately they had to pass by the nurse's station. Brennan still didn't know what Booth's plan was and she was extremely curious.

"Remember that case we had a will back with the psycho cannibal." He said loud enough for the nurse's to hear. She nodded then shivered that case had been creepy even for her.

"I was just thinking how funny it was when you took him down. He totally underestimated you. Surprising him from behind was pretty smart but dangerous did you know how many people had guns drawn on you two?"

"Hey at least we got the guy even if I did break his arm and fracture his ankle. I actually didn't mean for that to happen although it allowed you to arrest him. I think you also forgot that I two guns with me. I mean I had two guns and have a black belt in at least five different types of self defense. You really don't need to be so protective." He laughed and put his arm around her waist. It was silent then she spoke again.

"Do you remember the case when my fridge almost blew you up then I was kidnapped?" Booth nodded and visibly cringed that had not been a very good case at all.

"You always save me. You're my prince in standard issue FBI body armor well that's at least what Angela says." Booth started too laugh.

"What am I really that funny?" Brennan asked.

"No, it's just that it totally sounds like Angela." Booth said as he recovered. Brennan leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"What I can't kiss my _boyfriend_?" Booth smiled and then kissed her. They finally arrived at the elevator and when they turned around were rewarded with about ten nurse's stunned looks.Amanda looked like she was going to pass out. As soon as the elevator doors closed the pair broke out laughing.

**I hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Bones

Booth and Brennan were still laughing when they got off the elevator. They didn't care about the weird looks that people were sending them. By time they got to Booth's car, they had sufficiently recovered.

"Babe we have to stop by your apartment for your clothes and stuff. I didn't want to leave you and I forgot to ask Angela." Booth said.

"That's ok; she probably would have gotten me the most uncomfortable clothes I own." Brennan said with a little laugh.

The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable conversation about things they'd done and the cases they'd worked. The whole ride Booth kept one of Brennan's hands encased in his own. When they arrived at Brennan's apartment they were arguing about whether Andy, a character in Brennan's books, was based off Booth. This was one of Booth's favorite things to debate. They were so busy arguing they were obvious to anyone or anything else. Two flights of stairs later Brennan was pissed off and Booth was feeling really bad. As soon as they got into her apartment he started apologizing.

"Bones, Tempe, Temperance" he said trying to get her attention. When she turned around he could tell she was really really mad and he visibly cringed at having made her so mad.

"I'm sorry; it was stupid of me to push it. I'm really sorry." He said then flashed her, his charm smile. Her anger seemed to dissolve almost immediately. Seeing he was pretty much forgiven he swept her into a hug.

"You're not getting any" she whispered into his ear. He groaned and started to pout. "You shouldn't have made me mad." She continued.

Having successfully made her point she went to pack. Fifteen minutes later Booth was bored and Brennan still wasn't done.

"Tempe are you almost ready?"

"No, Seeley I have a lot to pack. Why don't you help me? It will go faster" So he got off the couch and went to help her pack. When he walked into her room he stopped. She had two bags already packed and was packing another. "Why do you have so much stuff?" he asked astonished at the amount of luggage.

"I won't be here again for a month maybe two so I need a lot of stuff." She said. He just nodded and muttered something about women and their clothes. They worked in a comfortable silence. When hands would brush or they touched, they stole glances at each other. The tension mounted in the room and was becoming almost unbearable. When they had finally finished the doorbell rang. Brennan went to get. Booth got up and followed her, although she told him to stay put. The doorbell rang again and she yelled

"Coming". Brennan opened the door to reveal Sully. Brennan froze unable to comprehend and Booth tensed visibly. Sully grabbed Brennan and kissed her passionately. She pushed him away and turned towards Booth with a grim look on her face.

"Tempe what's going on? I heard you were sick and came to see you. Aren't you happy to see me?" Sully said confused to why she had pushed him away.

"Sully, what are you doing?" She said coldly and without feeling. Booth stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. A move not missed by the astonished Sully.

"What the hell, you're with him now? I swear to god I'll kill you Booth."

"Sully, please leave. I don't ever want to hear from you again." Brennan said.

She pointed towards to open door and he reluctantly walked over to it.

"This isn't over. Tempe you will be mine." He said then slammed the door. Brennan turned around in Booth's arms then wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him close she began to ball.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked.

"It's not that I love him I never did. It's just that he left me. I thought I'd buried those abandonment issues a long time ago. I guess I was wrong."

"Its ok I understand. You know I will never willingly leave ever as long as I live." She nodded and he pulled her closer.

Once her tears were dry Booth gathered up all the luggage and took it to the car. When he came back she was almost more upset than when he left. So he gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the car. She hung on to him for dear life and when they stepped outside he pulled her closer to him. Opening the passenger side door, he carefully placed her the car. He raced to the other side of the car and got in himself. Booth looked over at Brennan she was almost completely recovered. _Good Ole Bones always hiding her feelings, I love her anyway though_ he thought. He leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head then grabbed hold of her hand, he never let go. When the pair arrived at Booth's place Rebecca's car was parked out front. She looked extremely impatient and was holding an energetic Parker down. As soon as the five- year- old saw his father he ran over. Parker rammed full force into Booth almost knocking him down. Booth went over to apologize to Rebecca for being late. Parker who had just seen Brennan ran energetically over to the passenger side door. The door proved too much for him to open so Brennan opened it with a smile.

"Dr. Bones, Dr. Bones" Parker said jumping up and down. Booth had finished apologizing to Rebecca and was walking over to where the two of them were.

"Hey, Parker" Brennan said. Brennan slowly got out of the car and Parker jumped up to hug her.

"Parker" Booth said warningly. "Bones is sick. So don't go to hard on her." He continued. Parker nodded his head then grabbed Brennan's hand. As Parker pulled her into the house he was muttering about this and that. Brennan was listening attentively to him, nodding along and making the necessary comments. Booth watched his two favorite people and his heart swelled. He couldn't help thinking that Brennan would make a great mother.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it R&R


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I started school about 2 1/2 weeks ago. I haven't had time to do anything. So sorry I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9- Bones

After Parker was settled in his room, Booth and Brennan finally had some time alone.

"I think I forgot to mention that Parker was going to be staying with us didn't I?"

"You said something about you and Parker taking care of me. But you never officially mentioned it."

"Well, sorry about that. You don't mind if he stays with us do you?"

"Of Course not. I mean he's the sweetest kid I've ever meet." Booth smiled.

"Good, cause I think he really likes you."

"Really, kids normally don't like me." She said.

"You'd be surprised." He said. Brennan was lying in Booth's arms and they both couldn't help but smile. He never ever thought this would happen. Brennan stood up and grabbed his hand.

"We should go to bed. I'm sure we're going be up early." She said.

"Ok, I'm just going to check on Parker." He said. Brennan nodded and walked to Booth's bedroom.

"How is he?" Brennan asked when he walked in. She changed into her pj's and crawled into bed.

"He's good."

"Good." Booth walked into the bathroom and remerged a few minutes later. Brennan was sleeping peacefully; he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. He crawled into bed next to her. Everything was perfect but he couldn't seem to shake the feel of dread that washed over him. So he wrapped his arm around Brennan's waist and held on tight.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning, Booth woke up to an empty bed. He looked around confused until he heard laughing coming from the other room. Getting up he walked into the kitchen. Parker sat at the bar with a plate of pancakes in front of him. Brennan was cleaning pans and other things in the sink while listening to Parker.

"Hey, I thought I told you to take it easy." He said. Brennan turned around and laughed.

"Morning daddy."

"Moring Seeley, sleep well."

"Yah thanks. So what did you make for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Brennan handed him a plate filled with pancakes. Booth walked over to her and gave her a morning kiss.

"Eww, daddy are you Dr.Bones gonna go to your bedroom like mommy and Captain Fantastic?" Parker asked. Booth and Brennan whipped their heads in Parker's direction.

"Pardon me?" Brennan said. She looked at Booth who had a look of shock on his face.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Booth asked. Brennan nodded.

"What, daddy did I do something wrong?"

"No, buddy how about you go get ready for school." The little boy nodded and walked off to his room. Booth pushed away his breakfast.

"Coffee is good." Brennan laughed. The two of them walked back to their bedroom to get ready.

"Well that was defiantly an interesting breakfast." She said.

"I think I need to have a talk with Rebecca." Brennan nodded and proceeded to get ready. Booth having dressed quickly went to check on Parker. Ten minutes later Parker was sitting in the living room packing his backpack and Booth was packing his lunch. Brennan came out looking ready to work. Booth looked up.

"Tempe what are you wearing?" he asked.

"Clothes." She said.

"Funny, I don't think so. The doctor said no work and strict bed rest. Cullen gave me the week off. Go back and change into pj's, I'll be back in 20 minutes to a half an hour. OK." She pursed her lips but didn't argue. Five minutes later Parker came in to say goodbye.

"Dr. Bones." Brennan looked up.

"Hey, Parker."

"Dr. Bones when you get better will you still be here?"

"Of Course Parker. C'mere." Brennan opened her arms and pulled Parker into her. "I'll be here as long as your dad wants me here." Booth walked in as Brennan was talking to Parker. " Parker, say goodbye to be Dr. Bones. You don't want to be late for school." 

"Ok, bye Dr. Bones. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Parker." Booth walked over to Brennan and gave her a chaste kiss before following Parker out the door.

"I love you, see you soon. Oh and babe don't even think about calling the lab." Booth called as he walked out the door.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 will be up as soon as possible. Please Reveiw.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Bones

Brennan was bored. Booth still wasn't back, she contemplated writing some of her new book but she didn't have any inspiration. She decided to call Angela. Booth said not to call the lab but he never said anyone who worked at the lab.

"Hello"

"Hey, Ange what are you up too?"

"Hun, why are you calling? Bren, what's going on? Is he like really bad in bed? I mean you can try some other stuff. Why don't I give you a list? There was this article in Cosmo…"

"Angela, Angela." Brennan practically shouted. Brennan shook her head _how was it that Angela's mind always went there_ she thought.

"What?"

"We haven't even gotten there yet. I'm just really bored." She said quietly.

"Oh well I want all the details when you do. Wait where is Mr. FB-eye candy? He isn't working is he because if he is then I'll go down there and kick his ass"

"Angela I don't think that it would be appropriate for anyone except me to do anything to his ass."

"Oh my God. Bren that was like seriously out of character. But I loved it. But really where is he?"

"He's dropping Parker off at school. It's just taking a really long time."

"Ok, so what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm really bored. That's why I called you."

"Oh, have you tried writing?"

"Yeah, I have no inspiration though."

"That's pretty hard to believe. I mean you're practically living with him now."

"I know but it's not Kathy and Andy. It's Booth and I."

"I guess… wait did I just here you tell me that Andy Lister is actually inspired by Booth! That means your Kathy. Damn I knew it."

"Yes, Andy is inspired by Booth and I guess that Kathy might be inspired by me. There I said it." Angela squealed.

"I gotta go. Cam's coming my way. I love ya Sweetie call me tomorrow if you can. Bye."

"Bye." Brennan hung up the phone and looked around.

She had been to Booth's plenty of times, mostly for paperwork though. She knew she wasn't supposed to be moving around very much but she decided to ignore it, by getting up. She'd never been in his bedroom before. It was definitely Booth. The room was dominated by a wall of windows on the left wall with a window seat running the length of the room. In the center of the room a platform bed with storage underneath took up most of the floor space but Booth had managed to put a bookshelf on the south wall next to his door. Brennan wandered over to the bookshelf. He had several classics including Wilde, Shakespeare, Poe, Dickens and some crime novels including Patterson, Cornwell and herself. Brennan knew he read her books she just didn't he actually had them. She moved on to some pictures. There were pictures of him and Parker, a picture taken at the Jeffersonian and one of the two of them. It was of last Christmas after they'd kissed they were leaning towards each other noses almost touching if you looked quickly they could almost be kissing. Brennan smiled and started walking towards the living room when the door opened. She quickly ran back towards the bed.

"You better be in bed or else." Booth called. Brennan frowned.

"Or else what?" she asked. Booth laughed and walked into the bedroom.

"I don't…" Booth walked towards the bed and cut her off with a kiss.

"I can deal with that. Maybe I shouldn't listen to you more often." She said.

"C'mon." Booth said holding out his hand. She grabbed it and got out of bed.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"I had a little talk with Rebecca. I didn't think you'd want to listen to that so I drove around. She also decided to keep Parker tonight. A positive thing though I found a little flower shop that had these." Booth pulled out some daffodils. Brennan smiled and turned towards Booth.

"You shouldn't have they're out of season. Thank-You. I'm sorry about Parker." She said.

"Don't worry about it. Plus the place grows their flowers in the back. So your welcome. There's nothing I can do about it and Rebecca does this all the time." He said trying to smile but it didn't really work.

"She shouldn't do that your his father and he loves you. It's not conducive to a productive childhood for him to spend so little time with you." she said frowning.

"I know." he said with a frown.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked changing the subjet.

"Well you need to stay in bed or on the couch so whatever you want to do here." Booth said grateful that she'd changed the subjet.

"Alright let's watch a movie." she said as an odd emotion Booth hadn't seen before flitted across Brennan's face but as soon as it was there it was gone. Brennan got up and walked towards the couch.

"Ok, I'll pick is that alright?" he asked. She nodded and he continued "You have to promise that you won't start on how this couldn't happen in real life or anything else like that, ok." She nodded with pursed lips clearly a bit annoyed. He kissed her on the forehead then picked a movie.

"What movie are we watching?" she asked. He held up Transformers.

"I haven't seen that before." She said. He laughed then got up.

"Popcorn." he said. He was back in a few minutes to see Brennan curled up on the couch. He sat down the pulled her to him. She was sitting in his lamp with one of his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

OK so I re- wrote part of this. I hope you liked it Reveiw please

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

I totally forgot to post this yesterday so here it is. I hope you enjoy. Thank you as always to my beta.

* * *

Chapter 11-Bones

The movie, despite her expectations, was actually pretty good. Staying true to her promise she didn't utter a word, except for the occasional 'What does that mean?'

For his part, Booth answered her questions with patience, and sometimes astonishment. Like when Bones asked who Josh Duhamel was, his jaw dropped before he managed to get it working well enough to respond.

"How did you like the movie?" he asked when it finally ended.

"It was good, although it's highly unlikely and physically impossible," she said. Booth groaned a little then made a move to get up.

"Can we just stay here and not move?" she asked, burrowing into Booth's side.

He chuckled and pulled her closer. They sat like that for a while, just holding each other. It was nice to think that even for a short time they were the only ones that existed.

Booth started thinking – which was sometimes a dangerous thing – about when Brennan fell. He could have lost her and that wasn't an option not anymore; it never had been. He pulled her closer. Then, breaking his thinking, Booth looked down at Brennan. She looked back up at him and smiled, and he returned it with his own charming smile. Leaning down he gave her a chaste kiss, but Brennan although was having none of it and deepened it. She threaded her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. Booth was taken aback, but quickly returned her sentiment.

Brennan's lips parted slightly and Booth took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Pulling her closer, Booth ended up with Brennan strewn haphazardly across his lap. His brain, which had finally caught up with other parts of his anatomy, told him that this probably wasn't the best way for her to recover. However, it was the need to breathe that finally separated the couple. The pair, breathing, or rather panting heavily, tried to claim their lost breath. Moments later Booth – who had finally successfully regained his breath – stood, pulling a dazed and confused Brennan up with him.

"Lunch," he explained.

Slowly she nodded, still breathing heavily. Booth pulled her to a bar stool. Having made sure she was fine he walked into the kitchen and proceeded to find something to make them.

"Bones, how does soup sound?" he asked.

"That sounds great, actually," she replied. He hesitated briefly then gathered the ingredients, all the while sneaking glances at the seemingly recovered Brennan.

"Do need help?" she asked, catching his gaze.

"No, you just relax," he responded.

Moving around the kitchen he grabbed carrots, celery, noodles, some chicken breast, some seasoning and broth.

"Bones, you still eat meat right?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. She opened her mouth again, probably to begin a long-winded speech about the history of humans as omnivores, but before she could get started, Booth flashed his trademark smile.

"Just making sure," he inserted.

Brennan smiled back, finally beginning to understand his hints as to when not to add more information than strictly necessary.

Quickly he whipped together the soup and set it to boiling. Turning towards Brennan, he took her in; it was so rare to see her so exposed. She didn't notice his staring right away on account of Angela's suggestions running through her mind. She turned though when she finally felt his eyes on her.

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothing," he said quickly with a smile. Then he moved over towards where she was sitting.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked.

Brennan's thoughts drifted back to her conversation with Angela; so she didn't answer directly. She thought for a moment torn between the Jeffersonian and staying there with Booth.

"Can we just stay here?" she asked hopefully. Booth, taken aback, studied her closely, wondering if something was wrong. Catching his scrutiny she explained, "As long as I have a break I might as well take it."

"Ok, we can stay here. But you can't change your mind. Deal?" he asked.

"Deal," she answered immediately. "When's the soup going to be ready? It smells great by the way," she said. Booth walked over to where the soup was.

"Soon, maybe five or ten minutes," he answered.

He grabbed some bowls and spoons before finding a ladle. However, carrying all of it wasn't going to end well, and as he put the bowls down he dropped the ladle. Cursing softly he bent down the grab it. Brennan's gaze was drawn towards his butt. Booth turned towards her and caught her gaze before she could avert it.

"See something you liked?" he asked cheekily, with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

"Yes," Brennan answered bluntly.

His eyes widened a little.

She noticed and smiled; maybe seducing him wouldn't be as hard as she thought. It was quiet for a few moments.

"I'm going to change," she said randomly, breaking the silence. He nodded and she jumped off the bar stool. Feeling his eyes on her, she swayed her hips just a little more than necessary. Booth's eyes widened a little more; she was going to be the death of him. Brennan, having successfully made it to the bedroom, shucked off her clothes then put on a pair of shorts and a V-neck tee. She'd been thinking up this plan since she'd talked to Angela. Walking back into the kitchen, she saw that the soup was ready.

"Perfect timing, Bones," Booth said without turning around. Although when he did his jaw dropped a little. Brennan smiled and sauntered over to the table. Booth followed behind and it took almost every ounce of willpower to not look at her legs. They both sat down and Brennan tried her soup.

"What do you think Bones?" he asked.

"This is really good, Booth," she answered. They both finished their lunches quickly, without much in the way of talking. When they were both finished, Booth gathered the dishes and headed for the kitchen. Meanwhile, Brennan headed in the other direction towards the couch. Brennan heard the clanging of pots in the kitchen as she sat down.

"Booth," she called.

"Yah?" he answered, sticking his head out of the kitchen to see if anything was wrong.

"Leave the dishes and come here," she said.

Before he could answer, the phone rang. Ignoring it, Booth weighed the options, then dried his hands and walked over to her. She grabbed his arm to pull him down. He fell next to her and Brennan snuggled up to him. She eventually was slowly lulled to sleep. Booth, realizing she'd fallen asleep, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Praying that when she woke up no bodily harm would be imparted, Booth set her on the bed gently. He then stood for a moment just staring at her. Breaking his reverie he walked into the living room. A blinking light caught his attention. Remembering the call he pressed the button and a sickly sweet voice came over the speaker.

"Seeley it's me, Cam. I'm going to drop by later. So I'll see you soon, can't wait!" Then the answering machine beeped, signaling the end of the message. Booth shivered and deleted the message.

"Booth," Brennan called from the bedroom. He walked back into the bedroom.

"You fell asleep," he said, answering the unasked question. "Go back to sleep," he continued.

"No," she said.

He cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"I don't want to," she continued, crossing her arms and sounding like a petulant child.

"Ok," he said slowly, making his way to the side of the bed.

She sat up in approval to his statement. Booth, having reached the bed, grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her across his shoulders, causing her to squeal.

"Booth, what are you doing?!" she asked, batting her hands ineffectually against his back while also trying to wiggle lose.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he responded cheekily, and with a smile. They were in the living room now, Brennan still strung over his shoulder. They were both laughing and having a good time.

"Put me down," she said, out of breath and not at all too convincingly.

He shook his head and spun her around again.

"Seeley," she protested.

He stopped abruptly. Bringing her down into his arms he said, "You called me by my first name."

She nodded slowly, trying to gauge his reaction.

"I like it," he said with a smile. Brennan returned it. Booth lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers softly.

The kiss quickly deepened. Brennan's hand twisted in his hair as she pulled him closer. The kiss had turned from soft, to a lustful kiss full of want and need. Booth's hand now cupped Brennan's neck. There was a knock on the door, but neither of them heard it.

Brennan hooked a leg around his waist. He moved Brennan up against the wall and she hooked her other leg around his waist. The door opened to reveal someone unexpected, but the couple still didn't hear.

Brennan moaned as Booth's hand moved up her top. Then there was a crash. Booth and Brennan separated, both heads turning towards the door. Brennan's eyes widened as she dropped her legs. Her gaze shifted from the person staring at her to the broken bottle of wine on the floor. Booth's brow furrowed before realization hit; the message! He'd forgotten in all the excitement.

"Cam, what are you doing here?" Brennan asked, finally finding her voice.

* * *

So what did you think? R&R please and thank you


	12. Chapter 12

I forgot I had this beta'd so I'm reposting the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12- Bones

Cam's eyes zeroed in on the disheveled couple, narrowing her gaze more as it landed on Brennan. She inclined her head towards Booth. "Seeley, didn't you get my message?" she asked sweetly.

Brennan's eyes narrowed in distaste. Booth's eyes widened slightly.

"That was your message? I just deleted it, since I didn't recognize the number," Booth convincingly lied.

Cam took a step towards Brennan. There was a side table now parallel with her. Booth stepped up as if to block Brennan.

"You," she spat at Brennan. "This is entirely your fault," Enraged, she grabbed a bowl off the side table and threw it at Brennan. The couple ducked and the bowl impacted on the wall behind them.

"Cam, that was uncalled for," Booth said, his tone sharp.

Brennan stepped out from behind him. "Why are you here?" Brennan asked, glaring at Cam.

Cam cringed a little and stepped back. "I came to see Seeley," she said replied.

Booth just stood there not about to get in the middle of this.

"Well, I suggest that you leave. You're not welcome here," Brennan said, her tone dangerous.

"It's not your house," Cam said shakily.

Brennan cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at Booth.

"Cam, you should listen to her," he said, his tone almost matching Brennan's.

"Why? Why should I care what she says? She's just a whore anyway, why do you want her?" Cam asked spitefully. "It's not like she actually cares about the people she sleeps with." Booth's eyes narrowed.

"Out," he said. His tone was without feeling and it cut through Cam like a knife.

She hesitantly went to the door. Turning back she saw two very angry stares. "This isn't over," she said.

"Really? Because I think it is," Brennan said her tone still dangerous.

Cam opened the door and left.

"Bones, are you ok?" Booth asked.

"I'm going to go lay down," she said. Brennan turned and walked to the bedroom, her angry façade managing to stay up until she reached the bed.

Booth heard the door close and sighed. She was going to hide from him. He sighed again and went to find something to clean up the mess.

Meanwhile, Brennan grabbed her phone and pressed 3. Angela picked up on the first ring.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked.

Brennan took a shaky breath and told Angela everything. Normally Brennan could take it but her illness had seemingly decreased her compartmentalizing skills.

"That bitch! Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Angela said, then sighed. "Are you ok, sweetie?" she asked after a pause.

"I don't know. Normally it wouldn't bother me, but it does this time," Brennan said.

"Did you talk to Booth?" she asked, knowing full well that Brennan probably hadn't.

"No, I just walked away," Brennan said.

"Sweetie, that poor man is probably worried sick that you're going to wall yourself up and not tell him anything," Angela said. "Just talk to him, then call me back, ok?" she continued.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye," Angela said, hanging up the phone.

As Brennan got off the phone, Booth had finally found something to clean up the mess in his front hall and set it on the floor. After assessing the broken wine bottle and the shattered bowl he realized it was going to take a lot longer than he had expected. Booth walked over to the ruin of his bowl by the wall, then glanced up and saw a slight dent where it had impacted. Staring at the glass shards, he didn't understand why she had to throw the bowl; he had really liked that bowl, too. He grabbed the broom off the floor and started to sweep the shards into a pile. Looking around for a moment he found the dust pan and swept the remains of the broken bowl onto it.

"Need any help?" Brennan asked tentatively. Booth spun around surprised to hear her voice.

"No, Bones don't worry about it. Why don't you sit on the couch and we can talk when I'm done," he said.

She nodded and walked over to the couch. Booth emptied the dustpan into a garbage bag then headed over to clean up the broken bottle. Carefully, he vacuumed up the glass then went and vacuumed around where the bowl had broken just in case, he really didn't want Brennan to cut herself on any stray glass. After vacuuming he started to clean up the wine spill, praying that it hadn't stained anything. Suddenly Booth felt something prick his finger. Looking down he realized he'd cut himself.

"Shit," he cursed softly.

Brennan's head swiveled around at the sudden noise. She saw blood coming out of Booth's closed hand. "Are you okay?' she asked, getting up.

"Yeah, just cut myself on a piece of glass," he said, and went to dab the cut with his shirt.

"Don't touch it! You may have glass stuck in it," Brennan said grabbing his hand. She inspected the cut. "You have some glass stuck in it. Do you have tweezers?" she asked. He nodded and stood up, she pulled him down.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"I can get them you know. It's not like I chopped my arm off," he said. She glared at him.

"Fine, they're in the medicine cabinet, in my bathroom," he said. She smiled, satisfied, and went to get them.

"And I have alpha male tendencies," he mumbled, a little annoyed.

She came back moments later with the tweezers and band-aids. Grabbing his hand again she began to remove a few pieces of glass. He flinched at first, anticipating the sharp pain. She looked up briefly, then continued her task. When all the glass was out she grabbed a band-aid and put it over his cut.

"Thanks, Bones," he said.

"You're welcome. Now I'm helping you clean this up," she informed him. He knew there was no use in disagreeing.

"Ok, but be careful. I don't want to be picking glass out of your hand," he said. She rolled her eyes in response.

They cleaned up the mess much quicker together than if Booth had been cleaning it himself. When everything was clean and put away the couple moved to the couch. They sat in silence for a minute until Brennan broke it.

"Angela says I should stop running."

Booth looked at her, surprised that she admitted it, albeit not directly.

"I am not good at this," she said. He nodded and let her think.

There was silence again and Brennan again broke it. "I resent what Cam said. Normally I would ignore it and most likely forget about it, but somehow I can't ignore it," she said quietly.

Booth pulled her to him. "It's okay Bones, and I'm glad you acknowledged that you were running. I know she hurt your feelings and we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Booth said while pulling her closer to him.

"Thanks." She was still upset and they sat in silence for a moment just enjoying each other's company. Booth glanced at his watch.

"Bones, I'm going to grab us a blanket okay?" he said. She nodded and he extracted himself. Booth walked to his bedroom and grabbed his cell. A few seconds later Booth punched in a familiar number.

"Hello," Angela answered.

"Hey, it's Booth," he said.

"Oh, she talked to you, didn't she? Because I told her I was going to wait a few minutes to check but I can call now. Sweetie, you know she doesn't express her feelings well," Angela said in practically one breath.

"We talked," he said.

"Good, then what do you need?" she asked.

"What are you and Hodgins doing for dinner?" he asked.

"Staying in, why?"

"How would guys like to meet us for dinner? Bones is feeling a little down and I want to cheer her up," he replied.

"Aww… That is so cute, and we will definitely meet you guys. Where?"

"Sid's, about five," he said while checking his watch. It was 4:30.

"How 'bout six?' she asked.

"Ok, see you there," Booth confirmed.

"Alright, bye," Angela said.

"Bye." Booth hung up then grabbed a blanket. He walked back into the living room to see Brennan on the phone.

"Yes, Angela. Um-huh."

"Alright, bye," she said and hung up.

_Wow, she didn't waste any time,_ Booth thought as he joined Brennan on the couch. They cuddled for a while. Booth checked his watch: 5:00.

"Hey Bones, would you mind meeting Angela and Hodgins for dinner?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Angela and I just set up plans to meet at Sid's for dinner at six."

"Sounds great," Brennan said with a huge smile. He really did know how to make her feel better.

"It's fiveish now, and I don't know how long it takes you to get ready so I thought I'd tell you," he explained.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she said.

His eyes turned a little deeper brown but he pushed that thought out of his head as Brennan got up and walked towards his bedroom.

"Bones," he called and she turned. "Love the outfit," he said with his charming smile.

* * *

Reveiw Please


End file.
